Christmas Blues
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Tony ne se sentait pas seul. Un genre d'histoire en retard de Noël/une étude de Tony.


Histoire traduite avec l'aimable permission de **BloodFromTheThorn**, le lien de l'histoire est à retrouver dans mes favoris !

* * *

><p>Tony Stark ne se sentait pas seul. Il s'était toujours toujours trouvé bien en sa propre compagnie, la préférant même à passer du temps dans des fêtes effrénées avec des gens dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Malgré le visage qu'il offrait aux médias, il n'aimait pas vraiment beaucoup <em>les gens.<em>

Il y avait des exceptions évidemment, le club sélect qui avait passé le barrage et s'était enfouit dans son cœur : Pepper et Rhodey pour commencer et plus tard les Avengers – Bruce tout spécialement. Et maintenant voilà où il était, assis seul dans son penthouse, se noyant lentement dans sa bouteille de scotch parce que malgré tout, ils lui manquaient.

Tout le monde disait toujours que Noël était un moment pour les familles d'être ensemble, de profiter de la compagnie des autres mais il semblait que ces traditions ne s'appliquaient pas au milliardaire.

Steve avait prit son envol début décembre avec comme excuse de retrouver Peggy pour les vacances -Tony décida de ne pas commenter ça. Clint et Natasha avaient disparu sans un mot ; Fury leur avait dit plus tard qu'il leur avait offert un peu de "temps mort" bien mérité ou quoi que des maîtres espions pourraient avoir -un rapide coup d'œil dans les fichiers du SHIELD avait appris à Tony qu'ils avaient été envoyés observer un politicien aux Bahamas. Thor était monté à Asgard jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant mais à son retour avait décidé de rester avec "sa dame Jane" à sa demande. Stark ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur le demi-dieu.

Bruce ? Il avait déclaré qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en Noël lui-même mais il avait semblait déterminé à faire une mission personnelle que chaque enfant du monde soit heureux alors il avait sauté dans un jet en direction du tiers-monde (dans l'avion privé de Tony, devrait-il ajouter) pour faire du travail de soutient, ou plus. Le milliardaire lui avait souhaité du bien et lui avait offert des fonds dont il pourrait avoir besoin avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage quand bien même il sentait son cœur se serrer. Le docteur avait juste frotté son épaule avec un commentaire ressemblant à _"courage, tu vas avoir Pepper pour veiller sur toi"._

Tony n'avait pas eut le cœur de leur dire que Pepper était partie aussi, débordante d'excuses pour son départ et l'assurance qu'elle serait de retour pour le nouvel an. Son père était malade depuis un moment maintenant et la jeune tête rousse avait voulu s'assurer qu'on s'occupait bien de lui, particulièrement parce que sa mère s'en était allé au printemps – Tony lui avait dit d'arrêter de s'excuser et de partir, c'était ce qu'elle voulait et il répugnait à la rendre malheureuse.

Alors voilà, il était là, seul. Il avait été au téléphone avec Rhodey pour un petit moment – qui était posté quelque part dans le Moyen-Orient– mais il avait été appelé ailleurs pour une histoire avec War Machine.

Il rit amèrement de lui-même, regardant au travers la fenêtre la brillante ville de New-York, étrangement calme comme si ses riverains savouraient la chaleur et le confort de leur maison, blottis dans les bras de la personne aimée. Autrefois il se serrait moqué à cette pensée et serait retourné au travail dans le labo mais cette année il ne pouvait juste pas se ramener à faire ça. Malgré tout, il se sentait abandonné. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas et que c'était aussi égoïste qu'il était possible de l'être mais encore une fois, n'était-ce pas ce que faisait Tony Stark ? Faire passer lui-même avant les autres ?

Pas étonnant qu'il soit seul.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai et il le savait. Les journaux pouvaient cracher tout le venin qu'ils voulaient, ils ne feraient pas de lui le riche et égocentrique gamin qu'ils semblaient le croire être et il supposait que cela devrait le réconforter.

- En voyant les choses du bon côté Monsieur, vous m'avez toujours moi, résonna la voix britannique de Jarvis, apparemment au courant de ce qui occupait les pensées de son créateur.

- Ça ne compte pas si tu ne peux pas physiquement partir, J, rappela-t-il au robot mais ne souriant pas moins.

- Même si je le pouvais, il n'y aurait nul part où je préférerai être, Monsieur.

Tony s'arrêta un moment, laissant ça tourbillonner à l'intérieur de lui avant de sourire doucement, le regard triste.

- Je sais que tu es programmé pour être gentil avec moi mais pour ce que ça vaux... Merci pour ça Jarvis. Je devrais te remercier plus souvent. Tu as toujours tout donné pour moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour les récompenses ou les louanges, Monsieur. Vous m'avez fait avec la capacité à ressentir. Je m'occupe de vous parce que je tiens à vous.

Tony n'avait pas de réponse à ça alors il sourit encore, laissant sa tête se détendre contre le canapé sur lequel il était étendu. L'alcool était un bourdonnement chaud dans ses veines et ses paupières étaient lourdes d'une fatigue qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu ressentir.

Où était le bon méchant quand vous en aviez besoin ? Et si il pouvait avoir quelques rounds avec un fatalisbot maintenant ; ce serait le remède parfait à son inhabituelle mélancolie.

- Aucun signe d'activité criminelle, Jarvis ?

- Rien qui ne nécessite une intervention d'Iron Man, tout particulièrement quand Miss Potts vous a demandé de rester loin des problèmes en son absence.

- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas mentionner Pepper, là tout de suite ?

- Mes excuses, Monsieur.

- Sur quels projets est-ce que je travaille en ce moment ? demanda-t-il après un autre moment de silence vide. Il ne savait pas que lui avait jamais manqué le bruit de gens autours de lui, l'espace que cela laissait était gênant et inconfortable.

- La dernière fois que vous avez été dans l'atelier, Monsieur, vous étiez en train de travailler sur des améliorations pour les moteurs des quinjets. Avant que vous commenciez à chercher un moyen d'illuminer le Mark VIII.

Tony réfléchit brièvement.

- Charge les plans du quinjet. Ils pourront être un cadeau de Noël pour notre directeur adoré.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Malgré sa mélancolie, cela ne prit pas longtemps au génie pour se perdre dans ses schémas et ses algorithmes, la réalité s'évanouissant dans les coins de la pièce. Cela importait peu que ses amis ne soient pas là, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, depuis le doux vrombissement de Dummy jusqu'au bavardage ininterrompu de Jarvis.

Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était tout de même la maison.

* * *

><p><em><span>Note de l'auteur :<span> Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu faire ça se terminer bien. Désolée. C'est aussi un peu tard pour Noël, oups._

Oh bon sang, si vous saviez depuis combien de décennies ça traîne dans mon ordi sans que je ne l'ai terminé, ce truc ! Enfin, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, mes cachets et mes mouchoirs et je m'y suis attelé. Et je vous jure, traduire avec une grippe, c'est le fun.

Bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, il seront traduits à l'auteur !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
